


Carpe Diem

by obsessivelyintrigued



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Poe Dameron, Explicit Sexual Content, Han Solo Lives, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Snoke is dead, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mutual consent, power bottom!Poe, read the tags, so much yes, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelyintrigued/pseuds/obsessivelyintrigued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Carpe Diem</b> - the enjoyment of the pleasures of the moment without concern for the future.</i>
</p><p>"So," Ben started, leaning on the table.</p><p>"So." Poe repeats, glare unwavering despite the smirk on the other man's face.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me?"</p><p>"You're the one who's staring!"</p><p>"How would you know if you're not staring back?"</p><blockquote>
  <p> prompt response to: "you keep looking at me like that and we might not make it to the bed."</p>
  <p>BONUS: "You heard me. Take. It. Off.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kherezae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kherezae/gifts), [Midgardian_Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgardian_Nerd/gifts).



> I'm so pretentious with these crap titles, tbh I just can't think of anything better. So I'm stuck with my own pretentiousness.
> 
> @kherezae as promised. The smut is in the next chapter. As well as a bonus ;)
> 
> @MidgardianNerd please accept my apology for the unnecessary angst from before and goodluck token for your finals. x

Commander Poe Dameron squirms in his seat.

General Leia Organa flickered her eyes to him again, causing Poe to flush lightly and bow down his head a bit in an apology.

But then of course, it doesn't help that the General's non-sith turn good guy a couple years back, reason why the Resistance won, and is attempting to win Poe's heart _(not that he have to)_ , and everybody likes now _(Poe pretends he doesn't)_ son, Ben Organa-Solo kept staring at him.

What's with the look anyway? Poe made sure he looked his best before going in this meeting. After all, he loves this meetings. Recent reports on First Order alliances cowering and/or surrendering to the Resistance.

What a great time to be alive.

The man on the opposite side of the table kept his gaze at Poe, attention divided to that of the report and to one Commander Poe Dameron before him.

Poe scowls at Ben. Yes, Ben Solo. General Organa insisted everyone call her son Ben instead of Kylo Ren, and of course, everyone followed - what with Han Solo and Chewbacca standing behind her and ready to snap the neck of anyone who would protest. And besides Ben proved it when he killed Snoke. But he made everyone worry when he returned to base bloody and gasping for breath. _"I'm being torn apart"_ he kept saying. Poe had to watch, it was as though the dark is literally being purged out of his body as Ben clings to him for dear life. Remembering the feel of Ben's quick heartbeat on his fingertips, how it started to slow down to the point that Poe thought he was gone.

He can still remember that day, when Ben came home. The way his heart beat so fast as he saw the black figure in Chewbacca's arms. He was unsure if the man was breathing but that doesn't matter because he saw him again.

And he's back.

Ben is back.

Ben smirks at him before fake returning his attention to the report. Moments later, his stare is back again at Poe -who scowled at him again and motions with his head to _pay attention._

But he didn't, of course he didn't. Damn Solo.

When the meeting adjourned, Poe sat back and wait for most of the people to leave the room. Ben stayed too, of course, causing Poe to roll his eyes at him.

BB-8 rolled on his side, beeping a series of binaries as Poe nods in understanding. "Okay, buddy. I'll be in the mess hall later."

Rolling away from them, BB-8 went with Finn and Rey - the two waving a hand at him as he return the gesture.

"So," Ben started, leaning on the table.

"So." Poe repeats, glare unwavering despite the smirk on the other man's face.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You're the one who's staring!"

"How would you know if you're not staring back?"

Poe exhales an irritated breath. Where did the awkward, lanky Ben Solo go? Oh right, he grew up into this cocky, muscular man in front of him.

Poe doesn't know if he wants to complain or what.

"Just- don't push me." Poe said in a tone that vaguely suggest you don't - but maybe he wants you to, depends on the approach. He stood up and stalk past Ben who is grinning like he won a prize at him.

"See you later, _Commander_."

Feeling a chill run through his spine at that voice, Poe huffed a disbelieving breath before leaving the man behind.

\--

Poe glares at Ben across the mess hall.

The taller man passed by him on the table with his squadron, cocky smirk plastered on his face as BB-8 rolled around his feet.

"Easy commander Dameron, you keep looking at me like that and we might not make it to a bed."

Snap burst into laughter beside him as Ben left to join his uncle Chewie on a table far behind Poe's. Jessika tried to keep in her laughter, her face scrunching up with the effort.

"Just laugh it out, Pava." Poe said, rolling his eyes.

And she did. "Kriffing hell, commander. You gotta admit he's got the infamous Solo charms."

Poe scowls again, he seems to be doing that a lot nowadays - especially around Ben. "I can see that."

"Well you sure as hell not responding, Poe." Snap said, finally controlling his laughter. "What's gotten you so conservative?"

"Nothing." said Poe drinking the punch he asked Snap for before turning on his chair to look at Ben, sure that the other man is looking at him too.

He smirks as he lock eyes with the taller man before standing up. "Catch you guys later. Come on, BB."

A few moments passed, the rest of Poe's squadron gave each other knowing smiles as Ben Solo stood up and followed their Black Leader outside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I don't really think Ben will be liked immediately by all of the people. But hey again, he gotta make it work and prove himself, right?
> 
> Alive Han Solo and dead Snoke. So much yes.
> 
> And Ben flirting like Han, yES.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awkwardly adds the first smut I've written* bear with my amateur smut writing talents, will you?

\--

Poe waits by the open door of his quarters.

The pilot is kind of thankful that BB-8 strayed away from him on the way when it saw Rey fixing a ship on the hangar bay with Finn. After all, he wouldn't want his droid to see what he'll do to the General's son.

Poe felt himself shiver in anticipation at the thought.

He thinks he got control? Poe will prove him wrong. He thinks he can go around and charm Poe -the best pilot in the galaxy- and get away with it? He is _so_ wrong.

When Poe saw Ben rounded the corner to his quarters, he smirks at him. Eyes half-lidded as he follow the taller man's movement towards him.

"I'd take it I read the signals quite right. _Commander?_ "

Eyes turning back to a glare, Poe grabbed him by the front of his robe and lean up to his lips, not quite touching yet. He feels the man's stuttering breath, his hands on either side of Poe as though he was stuck mid-air, waiting. Chuckling, Poe said. "I think so, _prince Ben_."

The pilot pulled him down by the back of his neck, smashing their lips together. Ben wraps his arms on his waist - pulling him up and laying a hand at the small of his back.

Poe slowly walk them backwards inside his quarters as he bit on Ben's lower lip, causing the taller man to moan lowly -allowing him to slip his tongue and claim his mouth in a fierce kiss. Being mindful of the other man's height, Poe made sure Ben was leaning down close to him as he deepen the kiss and click the door shut.

Ben immediately backs him up to the door, tongue slipping on his mouth and tasting the drink Poe had earlier. Swirling his tongue with Poe's, Ben carries him up and put his arms on top of his head, holding his wrists with one hand as the other one roams his clothed body -touching, feeling.

Wrapping his legs on Ben's waist, Poe threw his head back as the other man grips his wrists in one hand. Ben latches on to his neck, sucking and licking as he made his way down to Poe's collarbone, biting lightly.

Groaning, Poe frees one of his hand from the grip and thread it through Ben's hair -gripping tightly and tugs, causing Ben to pull away and moan, eyes closing in the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You like that, huh, my prince?"

"Y-yes." came Ben's broken response.

Smirking, Poe tug at his hair again to pull him up. Ben surges to kiss him but Poe push him away, teeth tugging at his bottom lip.

"Put me down." Poe said, his voice leaving no room for argument. Using his 'commander' voice for the first time in situations like this; and he feels the shiver that run through Ben at that.

"As you wish." Ben whispers, nibbling at his earlobe. " _Commander_."

Laying a hand to his chest, Poe leads them to the bed. All the while removing the clothes of the Force-user until he's left with nothing but his pants.

Ben fixes him with that stare again as Poe takes a few step back, admiring his bare torso. The scars from his numerous battle visible only for Poe to see.

He wants to trace those with his fingers, his tongue. Feel his muscles flex beneath his hand, his touches. Tell him how brave he is with his kisses, with his hands, his lips. He wants to thread his fingers through that luscious hair as he holds Ben close to him. He wants, he wants-

"Take it off."

"What?" Ben asked, his voice low as though attempting to preserve the moment.

"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

Poe watch as a blush starts to creep from Ben's chest, to his neck and settle on his cheeks. Keeping his gaze locked on the other man's hand as it lowers to his belt, unbuckling and removing it from the loops.

Biting his lip, Poe clenched his jaw and laid a hand over Ben's. Leaning to ghost his lips on his neck, he asked "Do you want this?"

"You're really the one asking me that?" Ben whispers, lips placing light kisses on the other's cheek. "Yes, I do."

Poe kisses him then, chaste. So unlike their previous kisses. More like the first one, or how the first one should've been all those years ago. Poe forgets everything else,  just thinking how he had resisted this for long. How he tried to stop himself and still inevitably land to this.

Ben feels as though the Light in him wants to burst. It was like coming home, finally finding the belonging he seeks. He realized then that maybe home isn't where the Force leads him, maybe home is in someone's arms. That someone who holds him dear, who holds him in a way that makes him feel like home, that someone kissing him now.

Heart pounding, brain screeching to a halt. His cocky charms slipping off to reveal what he really is, what he truly feels. Marveling at the feel of Poe in his arms, Ben smiles in the kiss.

Poe feels the assault in his senses, the sudden way Ben seems to hold him almost reverently -no, _definitely_ reverent. He pulls away from the kiss, his own hands fumbling with his clothes to remove them.

Ben hungrily stares at every inch of skin being revealed to him. He let his hand hover on Poe's until he took over and take off the uniform Poe is wearing. The pilot took the rest of their clothes off before kissing him again, maneuvering his body until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fall into it with Poe on top of him.

Ben returns his kisses like a drowning man, gasping and reaching for life with his lips. Poe grinds their hips together, his hands moving across Ben's body. He feels the pulse rapidly beating on his lips as he kisses down the taller man's neck, feels his broad chest in his palms, Ben's hands holding on to his waist.

"Poe." Ben said, placing a hand at the small of his back as the pilot looks up at him.

Poe brackets his arms on either side of his head, tongue slipping in his mouth in a hungry kiss. Ben places his other hand at the back of his neck, flipping them so he's the one on top. Tugging at Poe's bottom lip with his teeth, he looks at the hazel eyes trained on him.

"Do you trust me?"

"That's a hard question."

Ben leans down, capturing a nipple with his mouth. Biting gently and sucking, making Poe arch his body to him, his fingers playing with the other.

"Y-yes."

Ben chuckles, doing the same with the other one, his eyes locked on Poe.

"Yes, _really_." Poe said before throwing his head back, fingers tangling on Ben's hair -unsure whether to urge him or pull him away.

Placing a chaste kiss on the pilot's lips, Ben moves down his body. His hands guiding Poe's legs open for him as the other man leans on his elbow to stare with half-lidded eyes on him.

Ben kisses the inside of his thighs, sucking love bites to the tender skin, marking. Poe licks his lips and stares, waiting and urging that pretty mouth to where he wants it.

When Ben leans down to lick a long stripe in the length of his shaft, Poe moans lowly, wanting to thread his fingers through that hair but he resists and waits. Waits until Ben sucks on the head, causing him to groan and throw his head back at the sensation as Ben tongues on the slit.

"B-ben." Poe returns his gaze to him, "So good, baby."

Taking the whole length to his mouth, Ben uses his hand to reach what his mouth cannot. He groans when Poe grabs his hair, just holding. He bobs his head up and down, his tongue flat on the underside as he sucks. Moaning at the feeling of the trembling thighs in his hand, Ben swirls his tongue on the head before pulling away to look at Poe.

"W-why did you-?"

"Trust me?"

"Yes, for Force's sake- _oh_."

Ben slides his tongue down to his perineum, giving a small lick at his puckered hole.

Poe let his body fall back to the bed, "Do that again."

"Manners, commander." Ben chuckles, lifting Poe's hips up a bit and licks again.

Poe just sat up and glared at him, chest heaving deep breaths to calm himself. Ben devours the sight before him, sure that he himself doesn't look any better before chuckling,

"As you wish, _commander_."

Ben licks at the tight muscle tentatively at first, humming lowly as he stops himself from touching his own cock. He swirls his tongue around, loosing it up until he could slide in. Poe moans above him, muttering obscenities to the air.

He can feel the quivering of the pilot's thighs between his head and decides to look up at him. Poe is flushed from his chest to his face, mouth open in a silent moan as his hand tugs at his own curls.

"Don't stop. Kriff. _Ben_ -"

Ben sucks and plunges his tongue in and out. Sucking and licking until Poe writhes with pleasure above him -one hand pumping his own cock as the other grips the sheets so tight his knuckles already starting to turn white. Ben let his thumb circle the rim as he pulls away with an audible  _pop_  to breathe, panting as he stare at the disheveled pilot before him.

He moves to get the lube he knows is in Poe's bedside table. Coating his fingers, he leaves gentle bites and kisses on the other man's stomach as he slide a finger in. He moans at the tight heat in his finger as he slowly moves in and out.

When Poe sighs and lets his hands relax its tight grip on the sheets, Ben adds another one, watching his lover's face for any sign of discomfort as he carefully stretch his opening with his fingers.

He slowly moves his fingers until he feels the muscle loosening for him to add another one. Four fingers and Poe groans for him to get up.

"Move up here." Poe said, using that voice again.

Crawling up to Poe, he plants kisses again on his skin until he reaches his lips for another kiss. The pilot flips them over in a way more suited for a fight than in the bedroom until he's on top.

Poe groans at his taste in Ben's mouth, hands searching for the lube and reaching back to slick his cock. Finally feeling the throbbing member in his hand.

Ben moans in the kiss, feeling Poe working his shaft with a slick hand. He leans up, following Poe's lips until he felt the pilot slowly sliding down on him. Pulling away, Ben buries his face on Poe's neck and groans at the feeling, guiding him until he feels his ass on his hips.

Poe pushed him to the bed, hands on his shoulders. Mouth open in pleasure and pain as he kept his heated gaze locked on Ben. Poe slowly moves his hips in circles, noticing the gasps it elicits from the man below him.

He hums at the hard chest beneath his palms, leaning to capture his lips in another searing kiss. Poe keep moving his hips, up and down, settling a slow but deep rhythm as his tongue dominates the other's mouth -leaving him breathless.

Ben gasps at the tight heat surrounding his cock, the weight of Poe on top of him oddly satisfying -especially the way he looks down at him as he takes control.

"You like that, Ben?" Poe whispers, nibbling at his earlobe. "You like me on top of you? Even when you're inside me?"

Ben chokes a broken moan, "Y-yes."

He can feel Poe smiling at his jaw as he sucks another love bite on the pale skin of his neck then look at his work. Ben let him mark him up, loving the feeling of the other man's lips on his skin. The way his soft lips touches his skin gently then firmly as though proving a point.

Hands returning to hold on to Ben's shoulders, Poe starts to move his body up and down in earnest. Biting at his lip to keep his noises down, wanting to hear every small grunts and whimpers Ben makes. He tightens as best as he could, feeling every inch of the hard member move in and out of him, hitting all the right places that makes Poe want to throw his head back in abandon and make sounds he doesn't think he could before.

Poe links their hands together on either side of Ben's head, slowing his body and feeling each smooth slide of his cock inside of him. Ben has his eyes closed, breath coming out in low pants as Poe leans to press their foreheads together.

Ben placed a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth and plants his feet firmly on the bed, his hips moving up to Poe who moans loudly.

" _Ah_ \- Ben." Poe chokes back a loud groan. "Right there, baby- _oh."_

Ben watches as Poe closes his eyes, head thrown back in pleasure as he moans for Ben to go faster, _deeper_.

The taller man sits up, hugging Poe around his waist as he continue to move up at him. Feeling the tight heat coil at his body, wanting to burst. Poe grips his hair with one hand, the blunt nails of his free hand digging at Ben's back.

"Faster, Ben. Kri- _harder_."

"I don't want to hurt you." Ben said, face buried on Poe's neck to muffle his noises. The sound of skin hitting skin making him blush even more despite the privacy of the quarters.

"I'm not gonna break." Poe tugs at his hair before saying his name in a way that made Ben shiver, his climax approaching faster and faster.

Ben lays him back on the bed as Poe instinctively wraps his legs on his waist, canting his hips up to Ben. He kisses his pilot again, tongues tangling with each other while Ben kept fucking him -faster, deeper.

He let his hand slip between their bodies, touching Poe's cock that elicit another appreciative sound from the pilot. He moves his hand in time with his thrusts, eyes trained on Poe as he takes in the way his brows furrow, mouth open in pleasure and the way he holds on to Ben.

Opening his eyes, Poe places a hand over to Ben's heart on top of him, feeling every quiver of his fast beating heart.

" _Hn_ \- baby, just like that. I'm so _close_."

Ben hides his face on his neck, teeth biting at his own lips as his movements turn erratic. He feels Poe tugging hard at his hair, nails biting at his back as he moans Ben's name, _loud -_ Ben fears someone passing by might hear them. Ben fucks him through his orgasm, feeling him tighten around his cock in a way that makes his toes curl in pleasure.

Poe drags him up and kiss him hard, sucking at his tongue as he trails his hand down to his chest to tease his nipples.  Ben pulled out, hand pumping his cock until he comes, moaning at the kiss.

Panting heavily, Ben pulls away to rest his forehead on Poe's chest. The pilot run his fingers through his hair, sighing in content. Ben stares at their cum on Poe's stomach and chest before standing up. He grabbed a wet towel on the bathroom before returning to Poe who is watching him with a sated look.

He kisses him again, chaste, before cleaning up. "Where does this put us?" he asked, voice soft, almost timid.

"In bed?" Poe laughs lightly, letting Ben clean him up.

"Poe." Ben sighed in exasperation.

Poe remembers the times when he did that, say his name in a sigh when he's being hard. "You know that I like you." he simply said.

Ben threw the towel to the floor and smirks at Poe. "Just like?"

Glaring at him again, Poe flips them so he's the one looking down at Ben. " _Just like._ "

\--

The following morning, the two walks side by side to the mess hall. The rest of Poe's squadron already at their table having fun.

When they saw the two of them, Poe noticed Karé passing some credits to Jessika who is grinning like a true champion.

The rest of the squadron groaned, but gave Jessika some credits who split it with Snap when he returned with his food.

"What's happening?" Poe asked, standing behind his usual seat.

Snap held a hand to a passing Rey who dropped some credits while Finn smiles beside her.

"You owe me, Dameron." Rey said, smiling. "But I'm happy for the two of you."

"Nice one, Poe!" Finn gave him a thumbs up and catches the bunch of credits Jessika threw at him.

Smiling as he stands behind Poe, Ben was shocked when something electric run through his legs and turned to see BB-8 whirring and rolling around them.

"No, BB. I'm not going to the medbay." Poe said, frowning. "No, I'm not- buddy, I'm not hurt okay? This is cool, normal, perfectly okay."

BB-8 just beeped, its tone disbelieving then it rolled away probably to go to the medbay.

Poe took his seat, staring at Ben as he awkwardly shuffles behind him, still standing. Then Snap made a point of standing up, Jessica following his suit as they pointedly stare at Ben.

"Listen here, Solo." Snap started. "You break our commander's heart-" he points a finger at Poe. "And you'll have to answer to us."

Poe bites his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing at the way Ben's right foot took a little step back, his eyes widening a bit.

"We'll fly your sorry ass farther than the Outer Rim if you make him cry." Jessika added, crossing her arms as the rest of the squadron nod in agreement with her.

"Understood?" Snap asked, glaring.

"Understood." Ben nods, then he shifts his gaze at Poe. "Wouldn't dream of it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I got too descriptive?


End file.
